Betrayal
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: Yamato was a happily married man, he had a loving wife and two beautiful children but soon all that changes when he walks in on a scene that will change his world forever. Can Yamato work through this betrayal from the person he loved most in this world? And will Yamato be able to protect his children from the harsh truth while trying to protect himself from an aching heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's that story i was thinking about writing (and i did :P) Remember those letters Yamato sent? (from Letters to my Love) Here is a full story! I will work those letters that were written into the story. I'm all pumped up to write this so i hope you guys like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yamato wasn't supposed to come home early that day, but he did.

She would later find out that a pipe had burst all across the entire school, so the school closed and sent everyone home early.

Yamato wasn't supposed to find out, but he did.

The look on his face when he opened that bedroom door, it was utter heartbreak. Anger flashed across his face as he stared at the two in his… _their_ bed. In the place where they made love and created two of the most wonderful joys in the world was his wife and _another_ man. Rage filled him, schooling his face so no emotion showed he cleared his throat. Two heads snapped in his direction.

"Yama-Yamato!" she cried out. Panic filled her face as she looked at him. The man above her moved to the side and grabbed his pants before slipping them on quickly. His wife covered herself with the sheet as she looked at him.

Even with his face void of all emotion he couldn't keep the fury out of his eyes as he looked upon the two. His _wife_ flinched when he looked at her and saw the rage. They all stood there for a minute quietly before Yamato opened his mouth to say something.

"What is _this?_ " he asked emotionless. She flinched once again and stammered "I-I, you…you weren't supposed to find out." She said pathetically.

This time he couldn't keep the rage in, "I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT?" he yelled out. "HOW LONG?" he was beyond mad.

"He-Hey! Calm down!" his wife's lover said stepping towards Yamato.

Yamato glared at the man "SHUT THE HELL UP! WAS I TALKING TO YOU?" the man flinched back just a little before standing up straight. "Let's all just talk about this calmly…" he said.

Yamato couldn't help it, he started laughing. "Talk calmly?" he chuckled. "Calmly..." he mumbled. His eyes filled with rage, "CALMLY? Fuck you!" he walked straight up to the man "how about this, just imagine this for me, imagine coming home from work to find your wife, the _mother_ of your children in bed with _another_ man. Do you think you could _sit down_ and _talk calmly_ to the man who was fucking your wife just minutes before?"

The other man took a step back "I-I guess not."

"No, you guess not." Yamato nodded and turned towards the door before turning back around and punching the bastard right in the jaw. His wife cried out "Don't!" before rushing to the man lying on the floor. The sheet still wrapped around her.

"Why don't you just stay the fuck out of this yeah?" Yamato said glaring at both of them. He turned to his wife "how long?" he watched as she bit her lip "six months" she finally said.

Yamato closed his eyes and turned away, Six months? God, how could he not notice? Did he see the signs and just ignore them? The times where she'd leave for a couple of hours, making up excuses. Did he just believe them because he didn't want to face the truth? How could the woman he loved more than anything, the one who swore to stay by his side thru sickness and health, for better or for worst. The mother of his children, the woman who he's been married to for seven years just throw everything away for some guy she met six months ago?

"Yamato?"

He flinched just a little when she said his name, his mind flashed back to every moment that she had said his name, an ache filled him. The feeling was so strong.

Yamato opened his eyes and found the picture of him, his wife and children all smiling happily in front of him. All anger and energy drained out of him until all that was left was heartbreak and sadness. He looked upon the faces of his children, what did they do to deserve this? His kids would be home soon from school.

"Get out." He finally said.

"Huh? Wh-what?" she didn't understand.

He turned around and looked directly at her, "I said get out. Get out of my house." His face was once again void of any emotion except for his eyes. They could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I don't understand…" she said looking at him "can we please talk about this?"

"No."

The answer was so straightforward and said with no emotion that it hurt.

"W-why? Yamato please! Please just let me ex-"

"I said get out! I can't even look at you, let alone talk to you!" he yelled at her. "I want you out! Get the hell out of my house!"

"No!" she yelled back, "this is my house too and I won't let you just tell me leave!"

Yamato chuckled, "tell you to leave? I'M KICKING YOU OUT!" he glared at her " _my_ children will be home soon from school and I want you gone! They don't need to see you naked and with other man in the house! So get dressed and GET THE FUCK OUT!" he said, then turn around and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Yamato went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Popping the cap he took a large swig from the brown cool bottle. He slammed the bottle on the counter and closed his eyes. Everything that had happened flashed through his mind, taking another drink Yamato felt lost. He wasn't sure what to do, how could he go around all this while sparing his children the chaos of it all? He couldn't. And that hurt more than anything, knowing that his children would be forced go through all of this because their mother just couldn't resist the trill of something new.

"Yamato..?" and there was that feeling again. That ache. "I-I'll be going now."

"Hm"

"I-I just want to say I'm sorry…"

Ignore her words and the emotions it brought up, he turned around and faced her. "I'll tell the kids you're going to be staying at a…. _friend's_ house for a while."

"O-okay," she stammered. She looked down and bit her lip, he knew she was going to say something that would break down his resolve and he couldn't let that happen so he cut her off before she could say anything.

"I think you should go now" he told her.

She nodded slowly and grabbed the bag she had packed quickly and left the house quietly.

A soft _click_ was heard before Yamato allowed himself to slide down to the floor. And lose himself in the tears that seemed endless.

Minutes seemed to be hours and Yamato didn't know how long he stayed on that kitchen floor. That once cold brown bottle was now warm and still, ignoring that fact Yamato downed the rest of it. He stared blankly at the floor, he had this feeling of helplessness and he wasn't sure what to do. He felt completely lost. Where did things go now? What was he supposed to do now?

Yamato sat there quietly, would she had even told him the truth? How long would it have taken? He flinched as a single thought filled his mind, What if it was he children who had walked in on that?

Conviction filled him, Yamato stood up. He threw away the empty beer bottle and started on a snack for his kids to eat when they came home. He had to be strong for the both of them, he couldn't break down again like he just did.

Yamato wasn't supposed to find out but he did. Fate had a funny way of working but Yamato wouldn't let that bring him down. He could decide his own fate and the fate of his children and right now they weren't going too brought down by this. No, he was stronger then this, it wasn't going to be easy but Yamato could do it.

The door opened with a _click_ the little patter of feet could be heard.

"We're home!"

Yeah, it wasn't going to be easy but he could do it, he could do it for these two wonderful children of his.

"Welcome home."

* * *

 **Okay, so? Did i get everything down okay? I think this is how Yamato would react if something like this happened. Hm, I'm kinda pissed now lol. I'm not sure how long this will be, maybe just a short story? i don't know yet, it all depends on where Yamato takes us! :P**

 **Did you like it? If so could i have a Review please? You'll get a kiss from a blushing Ren if you do! :D**

 **Love you all,**

 **Kira~**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second chapter! Thank you everyone for reviewing and all that Jazz!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yamato watched as his children sat at the table and ate dinner. He had explained that their mother was going to be spending a couple nights at a… friend's house. They were a little upset that she didn't say goodbye to them but he told them that she had to leave quickly. They begrudgingly accepted what he said. He was pissed off with his…wife for making him lie to their children.

"Daddy?" his daughter said bringing him out of his thoughts.

His eyes snapped to hers, he gave her a small smile "Yes Ruka?"

"Daddy can we talk to mommy tonight?"

"Yeah! Daddy can we?" his son Aki chimed in.

Yamato sighed quietly, they had asked this every night for the past three nights. Yamato knew he should let his children talk to their mother but why let them talk to a woman who hadn't even called once to talk to them? He kept making up excuse, "No not today, mommies busy." Or "I'm sorry sweetie mommy phone is dead." "Mommy has gone to bed already but she loves you both very much." That one hurt the most to say because he didn't know if it was true any longer. If it was true then why did she do what she did? If she loved her children, her husband then why did she sneak off with another man. Why didn't she try and call so she could talk to her children? But… it couldn't hurt to try right? He could call and let the children speak to her when she answers.

"Alright. We'll call her after dinner okay?"

"YAYYY!" the loud cheering from two _very_ excited children were heard.

"But first you have to finish all your food" He told both of them.

He watched as the both downed their food after giving him an "Okay!" Yamato chucked as he took a bite of his food.

After dinner Aki brought him the house phone, "here daddy" he said handing him the phone.

Yamato smiled at him "Thanks kiddo" he took the phone and ruffled his hair.

"Alright shall we try and call mommy?" he asked them both.

Two shouts of "YEAH!" were heard next to him.

Smiling at both their excitement Yamato dialed the number he knew by heart. Listening to it ring he waited.

 _Ring Ring_

Yamato frowned as it kept ringing, usually she picked up quickly.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Yamato sighed, he hung up and looked to his children "I'm sorry kiddo's mommy isn't picking up." His heart ached as he watched disappointment fill his children's faces.

"Daddy, can we try one more time?" Ruka asked him with tear filled eyes.

Yamato didn't have the heart to tell her no, so he agreed and rang again.

 _Ring Ring_

"Daddy can I listen to the phone?" Aki asked him, Yamato gave him the phone and watched as he put it up to his little ear.

 _Ring Ring Ring…..Click._

Excitement filled his sons face "Mommy!?" he asked, his face pure joy. But soon that changed to disappointment and confusion.

"Hello?" a deep masculine voiced asked.

Aki frowned, "Whose this? This isn't mommy. Why do you have mommies phone!?" Aki looked up to his daddy. "Daddy! Some man picked up mommies phone!" he said handing the phone to Yamato.

Yamato heart stopped when he heard his son say this wasn't mommy. He knew exactly who it was. Angry filled him because how could she be so careless letting another man answer her phone? How was he supposed to explain this to his children? Yamato took the phone from his son and told both children to go get ready for a bath.

Making sure both children were out of the living room, he put the phone to his ear.

"Where's Kira?" was the first thing he asked.

"…." The man didn't answer for a moment, "She's in the bath." He finally said.

Yamato was silent for a moment "I want to speak to her, _now_."

"I told you she's in the bath." The man said a bit more forcefully.

Yamato frowned "and I told _you_ I want to speak to her." Now he was getting pissed off.

"Yeah well, we don't always get what we want in life do we?"

Yamato's eye twitched, "I swear to god if you don't put her on the phon-"

"You'll what? Punch me? Already did that." The guy interrupted.

"No I won't punch you because you really aren't worth the effort to even punch. Now put my _wife_ on the phone." He stressed the word wife so that the man understood that even if she was over there with him, even if he had slept with her, that she was still his wife and he had _every right_ to demand to speak to her.

"….Tch, why can you just give up? Isn't it obvious? She doesn't want to speak you. If she did she would have called you, she wants nothing more to do with you or your little brats. If she did, she'd be calling you every day trying to fix things. But instead she _here_ with _me_. She might still be your wife but it's _my_ name she's _screaming out_ at night, not yours."

Yamato was silent for a couple moments before, "Are you done? Did the little speech give you the reassurance that you needed? She might be _screaming your name out_ at night but did you forget, I've known her for nine years. I know what makes her tick and what makes her _scream out_. You've know her what? Six months? And now you're an expert on everything about her? Does she tell you _I love you_ does that reassure you that she love _you_ and not _me_? But tell me this, are there things that she doesn't like you to do? Times where she asked you can we do something different can we _go_ someplace else. Shall I tell you why that is? Its because why she might _love you_ and _scream your name_ there are some things you'll just never live up to. There will _always_ be something that reminds her on me. There will _always_ be apart of her will still _love me_ and not _you._ So I hope that little speech of yours reassured you." He told him coldly.

"…." Silence was heard on the other end.

"Hm, tell Kira that she can come and get the rest of her stuff next Tuesday."

"You're an asshole you know that? It's no wonder why she left you and came running to me." The man sneered.

Yamato chuckled, "and yet she married me and had two children. You can't say anything to hurt me, you know why?"

"…..She doesn't love you."

Ignore him he spoke, "Because she use to _scream out_ my name _first_." And with that Yamato hung up.

He looked at the phone in his hand, yeah he could talk all he want but that didn't erase the fact that some of what he said _did_ hurt. Yamato closed his eyes and leaned up against the wall.

"She doesn't love me huh?" and that hurt more then anything.

* * *

 **Like Whoa, Yamato told him! But being serious here was this chapter any good? How about the phone call between the two men?**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Love all,**

 **Kira~**

 **(Damn that feels weird to say now... why'd i use my name in the story? T_T too late to change now!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew! Yay! This chapter is done! It's a bit longer then the last two chapter but... eh, i was inspired and couldn't find a good place to stop :P I hope you guys like it!**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Tuesday mornings in the Kougami house were the same as any other house, get up, get dressed, make breakfast, wake the kids, get the kids washed and dressed, eat breakfast and make sure everyone has everything before heading out the door.

And today was no different….Okay so maybe it was a little different.

Yamato had gotten up, taken his shower, got dressed and then went to start making breakfast. Normal right? Uh huh Yamato thought so too until….

"What are you two doing?"

Two cheery faces turned to look at him "Daddy!" they both yelled.

Yamato raised an eyebrow at the both of them and repeated his question, "What are you two doing?"

Ruka stopped mixing the brown goo in the bowl she had and ran up to her father "Daddy!" she made grabby hands at Yamato indicating she wanted to be picked up. Yamato picked her up with a small sigh because now he had to give her a bath. Ruka turned her brown eyes up to her father and raised her hand "Want some?" she grinned and held out her hand.

Yamato held back his disgusted face and gave her the tiniest of smiles, "no thank you sweetheart." Ruka blinked at him then shrugged, she went to lick her fingers but Yamato stopped her.

"Sweetie don't lick your hand" Yamato gave her a look and he gently took her hand away from her mouth. She pouted but obliged, she laid her head down on his shoulder and watched her brother.

Once he knew she wasn't going to try and lick her fingers again Yamato turned his attention to his son.

"Aki, what are you guys doing in the kitchen?" he asked once more hoping to get an answer this time.

Aki turned away from pouring flour into the bowl he turned and looked at his father, "making breakfast!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, making breakfast." Yamato nodded at his son. "Why are you making breakfast?" he asked.

This time Ruka spoke up "'cause daddy! You've been upset."

Yamato blinked at her for a moment before his heart soften, they had noticed his distress.

"Yeah! So we wanted to make you feel all better!" Aki chimed in.

Ruka nodded "uh huh, Aki said you might be sick-"

"So we made breakfast for you!" Aki finished.

They both looked up at him grinning, Yamato couldn't help but smile at the two of them. He went to say something when…

"UH OH!" Aki wasn't paying attention and spilt his bowl of yellowish goo all of over him.

Ruka giggled while Yamato sighed, now he need to give them both baths.

After bathing and dressing both children in their school uniforms and throwing the dirty clothes in the laundry. He took the twins into the kitchen and started to make some oatmeal.

"Right kids, we don't have time to make anything else so oatmeal it is!" he told them both with a cheerful grin, his grin widen when he two groans of protest.

"Ah ah ah, no arguing. It good and healthy for you." He told them before they could open their mouths to protest. Grinning once more at their pouty faces he asked them if they wanted to help. After getting two nods of agreement he turned and grabbed a pot and put it on the stove.

"Right Aki!" he said looking at his son.

"Yes!" Aki looked up at his father.

"You get three bowls, one for everyone okay?" after getting a nod and an "okay." Yamato turned to his daughter, "Ruka?"

"Yes daddy?" she asked with big round eyes.

Yamato smiled softly at her and said, "you get three spoons okay?" She nodded at him and then ran off to the drawer.

Yamato turned and poured the oats and some milk into the pan before stirring it gently and letting it cook. Soon Aki was back with three bowls and little Ruka was trailing behind her twin brother with the spoons.

"Put them on the counter okay guys?" Yamato told them.

He watched as they carefully set them out on the counter, each bowl had a single spoon next to it. Yamato stirred the oatmeal once more before turning the stove off. He kissed both his children's heads "Thanks kids" The both beamed up at him.

"Right, let's get this into the bowls hm?"

"Okay!" came from both of them. They watched as Yamato spooned out three even portions. He stuck the pan into the sink and turned the water on it, once it was full he turned the water off. When he turned around from the sink he saw Aki trying the oatmeal and promptly made a face.

Yamato chuckled a little, "Why don't we pour some honey into it?" he asked them both as he opened the cupboard and took out the little squeeze bottle of honey. He poured some on all three bowls "there we go."

"Daddy?" Ruka asked.

"Hm? What is it sweetie?" Yamato answered as he put away the honey.

"Does that really make the oatmeal taste better?" two pairs of his own brown eyes looking up at him.

He smiled at them both "Why don't you try it and tell me?"

They both nodded and grabbed their bowls and laid them on the table and started eating, Yamato followed behind them.

"Daddy! Aki!" Ruka shouted. Yamato looked up at his daughter has he finished taking a bite. Making sure he swallowed his food he asked "Something wrong Ruka?"

Ruka shook her head no, "No daddy, the oatmeal!"

Yamato raised an eyebrow "Something wrong with it?"

Ruka shook her head no again, "Daddy its-"

"It's sweet!" Aki yelled out as he finished taken his first bite. Ruka pouted "I was gonna tell daddy! Aki!"

Aki gave his sister a sheepish smile "Sorry Ru."

Yamato chuckled "I told you didn't I? Do you both like it?" he asked, although he didn't need to as they were eating it down fairly quickly.

"Huh uh" Aki said with a mouth full.

"Aki, don't talk with your mouth full" Yamato admonished.

"Sorry daddy."

Yamato shook his head, "Daddy?" Yamato looked at Aki who had made sure to swallow his bite before talking to his dad.

"Daddy, what do you think mommy is eat for breakfast? Do you think she'd be happy 'cause me and Ru are eating oatmeal?" Aki asked.

Yamato stiffed as his son asked about his mother, "I haven't a clue what mommy is eat Aki, but I know she'd be proud of both of you eating all your food." He told them both with a small smile.

"Daddy when is mommy coming home?" Ruka asked.

And there it was that _one question_ he had been dreading to answer. Because what was his supposed to say? Oh mommy isn't coming home ever? He couldn't say that. So instead he said, "I haven't a clue baby girl, but that's okay because now mommy isn't here to tell us to clean up all the time huh?" he said and tickled her side a little. Ruka giggled and agreed.

"Daddy?" Yamato sighed quietly but answered "Yes Aki?"

"Why are we staying the night at uncle Kuni's bar?" Aki asked.

Not missing a beat Yamato answered, "I told you, remember the student's daddy teaches?"

Aki nodded.

"Well daddies students are having a biiiig test so daddy has to go into work _really_ early to get everything ready. So uncle Kuni is going to make sure you both get to school on time."

Aki nodded again "okay" and with that he continue to eat.

It was true his students did have a test coming up but maybe he didn't have to go in _really_ early but Yamato had his reason for wanting to leave the house for a while.

"Right both of you finish up we have to leave soon." He said urging them both to finish their food.

Yamato watched both his children eat, his mind racing. What if they asked where is mommy again? What was he going to say? Sooner or later they were going to find out that their mother wasn't going to come home _ever_. Yamato prayed it was later. With his thoughts on his wife Yamato remembered she was coming over today to get the rest of her stuff. He had texted her phone the night before saying to come around nine that morning. He had gotten a reply, all it said was "okay"…that was it. "Okay" One word. That was all he was worth he guess. He wondered if that…Boyfriend? Was that what he was now? He wondered if he had wrote that instead of Kira.

"Daddy we're done!"

Yamato was dragged from his thoughts and looked to see both his children were finished.

"Good, put your bowls in the sink and get you stuff. We're going to leave soon." He told them.

The twins nodded, grabbed their bowls and ran off.

Yamato sighed once they were gone, he looked down at his own bowl. It was half full. All of the sudden he didn't feel like eating. Grabbed his bowl Yamato walked into the kitchen and threw it away and put his bowl in the sink. He walked out into the living room, on the coffee table he saw a brown envelope that had been giving to him by Takao. He knew immediately knew what he needed to do. Grabbing a pen and paper he started to write. Once he was done he grabbed the brown envelope and set both the letter and envelope on the table.

Yamato yelled to both his kids that he was leaving. The little patter of feet were heard as they came running to the front door. Making sure everyone had everything, Yamato opened the front door, the twins walked out. Yamato grabbed his keys and took one last look at the table which held that brown envelope and letter then shut the door.

* * *

A couple of minutes past nine the door was opened and in walked a female figure. She closed the door behind her and quietly said "I'm home." She took off her shoes and walked into the living room. She half hoped that Yamato would be there. She desperately wanted to talk to him and the twins but was scared to at the same time. What if they started to ask questions? What did she say?

A couple of steps into the living room she saw the brown envelope and paper hope filled her. Perhaps he's coming back to speak to her?

She grabbed that paper quickly and read it, any hope she had immediately left. With tears in her eyes she held onto the brown envelope and fell to the floor in tears.

 _To the women I once loved,_

 _I'm not exactly sure what to write to you, I'm still angry and hurt over what you did. I have questions and I want truthful answers, how long was it really going on for? And was it really worth it? Was it worth tearing apart your family? What did he give you that I didn't? I gave you a loving family and a home; I gave you anything you wanted. Was it not enough? Was everything I did not enough for you? I know I said I wanted answers but I won't be here to hear your pitiful excuses and I'm not sure I want to know the answers. I'm taking_ my _children and leaving, I want you and your stuff out of the house, you have two days. The divorce papers are next to this letter sign them and leave them on the table. Leave the keys to my house on the table as well. Don't bother calling I won't answer, I'll have my lawyer call you and tell you the times you can see this kids. I won't take away your right to see them, you are their mother. I think its best if the kids stay with me; they need comfort and security right now._

 _I hope everything was worth what you're putting your family through._

 _Yamato_

And with that this once happy family came to an end.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnd the wife is back! (can't say Kira cause then i get pissed at myself :P)**

 **Sooooooooo? Are the chapters flowing together? Did you guys like?**

 **Look! The first letter had been put in! (which reminds me i need to update Letters to my Love... Promise to do it soon!)**

 **You guys know what to do, Review, favorite and all that jazz :)**

 **Peace guys!**

 **Kira~**


	4. Chapter 4 - What friends are for

**Wow, I'm sorry guys for the late update! I've been SOOO busy lately. Hopefully this chapter will help ya'll forgive me ^_^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yamato opened the door to Long Island, as he stepped through he saw that the usual gang was there. He let the door shut behind him as he made his way to the bar. Everyone had turned when they heard the chime of the door as Yamato walked towards them, they all greeted him.

"Hey Yamato!"

"Hello Yamato, how was work?"

"Ah the physic teacher has returned. Any cute girls hit on you today?"

"Hey Yamato, Welcome!"

"….Hi…."

In respond to all of their welcoming's Yamato returned each greetings. "Hey guys, work was good thanks for asking Takao and Saeki I wouldn't tell you even if the girls DID hit on me…"

Takao smiled at him while Saeki pouted, "Aww Yamato you're so mean to me."

Ignoring Saeki, Yamato turned to Kunihiko as he sat down, "Hey Kuni, thanks for watching the twins."

Kuni shook his head, "no problem, you know they're good kids always doing what you ask. So they're easy to watch."

Yamato nodded his head and asked for his usual, a beer.

"….He completely ignored you Saeki….." Ren said sleepily.

"Hey Yamato! Don't ignore me!" cried Saeki.

"…He's not listening…"

Saeki pouted and stuck out his tongue "fine! Yuta will listen to me!" he said turning to Yuta.

"Yuta! Tell me a joke!"

Yuta grinned, "Okay okay, so I've got this new one…."

Kuni came back with his beer, Yamato thanked him and took a swig. As he set down his beer on the coaster he asked, "so where are they twins? Usually I'd be bombarded with two hyperactive little monkeys by now."

Kuni chucked as did Takao, "Well they're upstairs watching a movie." Kuni answered.

"They seems kinda excited to watch it didn't they Kuni?" Takato said.

Kunihiko nodded, "Yeah, they said something about talking lions?"

Yamato chuckled "Ah, Lion king? They've been obsessed with it lately."

Takao grinned, "Well, they seemed very excited to watch it."

Kuni stared at Yamato for a minute before asking "So, how areYOU doing Yamato?"

Yamato knew what he was asking, he shrugged his shoulders and he took another drink. "I'm doing just fine Kuni considering."

Kuni nodded as Takao asked, "Have you heard anything from her lately?"

Yamato was quiet for a moment "I got a text last night from her saying all her stuff was out. So tomorrow I guess I'll take the kids home."

Takao was quiet for a minute before opening his mouth to say something "Well-"

"PUHAHAHAHAHA!" he was cut off by Saeki laughing. Everyone turned to stare at him.

Yuta was grinning at Saeki as he laughed.

"Oh my dearest Yuta, you are Japan's comedian God! Hehehe…"

All the noise had woken up Ren, "…You're so noisy….." he said glaring slightly at Seaki.

Saeki grinned at Ren not quite apologetic, "Noisy? That's my middle name you know." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Ren sighed quietly "and this is why you'll never get married….." he turned his nose up a little at Seaki, "…what girl would want to put up with that?"

"Oh a lot of girls my darling Ren, besides I'm not ready to settle down like dear old Yamato has. I like the single life." He said grinning just a little.

That statement from Saeki reminded Yuta of something, "Hey Yamato?"

"Hm?" came Yamato reply who was busy looking at his phone with a slight concerned expression. Yet for now no one seemed too noticed.

"Where is Kira? We haven't seen her around lately? She's not ill is she?"

The question made Yamato, Kuni and Takao all freeze, for you see Yamato still had to tell the rest of the gang what had happened this past week. He was quite for a moment before he looked to the gang with a slightly concerned expression before opening his mouth and relaying everything that had happened.

* * *

"….and that's what happened."

Everyone sat there in silence, it was deathing quiet. The downstairs TV had been put on mute at the beginning of Yamato explanation. Faces of random people flashed across the screen, yet no one paid attention. The silence in the room was not an awkward or uncomfortable one, it was more a troubling one. Nobody said anything, each lost in their own thoughts. Yet, one question ran through all of their minds…. Why did she do it?

The silence was broken as two sets of feet belonging to the Kuogami twins came running downstairs yelling out "Uncle Kuni! Uncle Kunihiko!" once they made it to the bar they started talking rapidly not noticing that their father was sitting right there.

"Uncle Kuni! The movie-" Ruka started.

"-is done! May we have another?" Aki finished.

"Pleasssee?" They finished together.

Kunihiko chuckled, "Sure, but I think you both missed something or someone important" at their confused looks he nodded to where Yamato sat looking slightly amused.

"DADDY!" they both cried out and lunched themselves at their father. Chucking Yamato was more than prepared for the attack, he caught them both easily.

"Did you guys have fun at school today?" he asked as he settled each child on his knees. He gave them all of his attention as they talked rapidly about their day at school.

Sitting slightly away from the little family of three, Saeki looked worried, "Do you think he'll be alright?" he asked the other quietly. Everyone turned to look at the family beside them, they watching as Yamato smiled at his children. Takao gave a slight smile, "I think it won't be easy for him, he still has a lot to think about and do. These next couple of months and maybe even this year is going to be hard for him but I think he can heal with the help of those two. And all we can do is be there and support him as his friends, because in the end the only one who can help him.…is himself."

The others nodded, they were all worried about what was to come but they would all be there to help Yamato and those two adorable little twins.

Because in the end, that's what friends are for.

* * *

 **Sooooo? Am i forgiven?**

 **You guys know what to do ;) Favorite, Follow and Review please! :D**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kira~**


	5. Chapter 5

**:O oh my...has it really been that long? I'm sooooooooo sorrryyyy! *gets on the floor and bows* forgive me! I've been SOOO busy, I haven't for a second though forgotten about any of you :3 I really wanted to do some writing but I couldn't seem to get motivated. I felt really bad each time someone reviewed. I like to say a BIG THANK YOU to J-ninja421, DeannaBear, ****viequalzpain,** **and a** **mutolove100** **Thank you all so much for your support and saying you liked my story. That makes me really happy :)**

 **I'm going to try and be more active in my writing, I've truly missed it a lot.**

 **So here you guys go, the long awaited chapter! Please Enjoy! I'll update again REALLY soon and that's a PROMISE!**

 **Song: Six Degrees of Separation**

 **Enjoy :3**

* * *

Yamato laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, he laid there trying to think of anything but his wife. The love of his life. The woman who was supposed to be lying next to him but instead she laid in a bed miles away from him… lying next to a man that wasn't him. Sighing he turned on the radio sitting next to the bed and put the volume low. He laid an arm a crossed his eyes and sighed. Soon a song started playing…

 _You've read the books. You've watched the shows. What's the best way? No one knows. Yeah…_

Desperation… he wasn't desperate was he? … He did miss her.

 _First, you think the worst is a broken heart._

God, wasn't that the truth. His heart was aching, he could feel it breaking a little more every day.

 _What's going to kill you is the second part._

He could see her. God he didn't want to see her, not even in his mind. And it hurt so much.

 _And the third is when your world splits down the middle and…_

But there she was as clearly as that day. She was all dressed up in a pretty little pink sundress, her hair was down. The wind was blowing making her hair fly everywhere, the sun shined down on her making her look like an angel straight from the heavens above. And that soft smile, the smile he loved so much. The smile that made everything alright even when things weren't. A smile that she now smiled at another man.

 _Fourth, you're gonna think you fixed yourself._

He wasn't fixed and he knew that. Would he ever be fixed…? Could he fix himself?

 _Fifth, you see them out with someone else._

He knew it was just a matter of time before he started to see her around. And he wasn't sure how'd he'd deal with that at all. Could he live with seeing her walk around with someone else? He wasn't too sure.

 _Sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little._

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, did he fuck up? Did he…displease her in some way? Was he neglecting her that she felt the need to go out and get attention from another man? Yamato sighed and turned staring at the radio.

 _Oh, there's no starting over without finding closure, you take them back no hesitation, that's when you know you've reached six degrees of separation._

Would he take her back? He knew he still loved her no matter how much she's hurt him. But could he do it? Take someone who's caused so much pain, disrupted their family, put their children thru the hell that was to come…could he take someone like that back with no hesitation? No matter how much he still loved her he wasn't sure…

He sighed again and got up from the bed, he was feeling suddenly extremely depressed, like the weight of the world just came crashing onto him. He walked down the dark hallway and into the kitchen. Not even bothering with the light he walked up to the fridge and opened it. He stared for a minute, debating with himself for just a few seconds before grabbing the six pack of beer and walked back to his bedroom. Making sure he locked the door behind him. He sat on the bed, set the case down and grabbed one, popping the cap open he took a huge gulp. A deep sigh came from him as he finished nearly half the bottle.

Is this what his life was going to come to? Pretending to be fine when he really wasn't? And late at night when the world was sleeping, he would drink himself into oblivion while listening to the radio play? And then pretend he was fine again the next day?

Finishing off the bottle he reached out for another…It seemed like that's what his life was coming too. He chuckled bitterly, he was going to need more beer if this was what it was going to be like now.

So there he sat, alone with nothing but the comfort of a slightly cool beer bottle and the mummers of the radio playing next to him. This once strong man brought completely to his knees, he was now barely a shell of the man he used to be. Barely holding it together, but here, in his room, behind a locked door, he could let go…let go of everything. And that's what he did, tears slid down his face, falling to the floor, onto his bottle that he brought up to his lips. The sight salty taste on his tongue from his own tears mixed in with the bitter taste of alcohol.

He brought his fist up to his mouth to muffle the sounds of his own sobbing, of his heart shattering into a million pieces. Beer after beer he consumed, one after the other until he had none left. Dropping the bottle to the floor, he wobbly stood on his feet and stumbled to his dresser. Opening the top drawer under piles of clothing he pulled out a glass bottle filled with the lightish brown color of Whiskey. Stumbling back to his bed he fell upon it and clumsily opened the bottle and immediately started to drinking it. His tears were neverending as he tortured himself with thoughts of the love of his life.

He was slowly but surely spiraling down into a deep dark pit of nothingness. Where nothing mattered anymore not even life…

Right here, Yamato Kougami, a loving father, and husband broke down in the confinement of his dark cold bedroom alone.

* * *

 **Poor Yamato, I'll admit I teared up writing this lol. I thought we should take a look at how Yamato was holding up...and yup he's turned to Alcohol. I just feel like that's something he'd do. I can't remember if I've mentioned it before. But this woman "Kira" is NOT the MC from the game...this is couple years before she even comes to Tokyo. STOP! Hahaha don't get your hopes up yet, I haven't decided if I want to make those two a pair. I guess will see where Yamato takes us...  
**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **Love you guys like Yamato loves Warabi Mochi ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yikes, I know I promised to upload again soon, and I swear I had half of this written up since last time I updated. Just Life freakin' _sucks._ Good news though, I know _exactly_ (to a point) where I wanna take this and I've got a future chapter completely written up. Now, I just need to catch up to it. My apologies for such a late update!  
**

 **Anywho Dearies, enjoy!**

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Yamato groaned and turned over burying his head under his pillow.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Reaching one arm out he flung it around looking for whatever was making the sound.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Unable to ignore the screeching noise Yamato lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes. He immediately closed them against the light and groaned. _His head was killing him_. Slowly opening them once more he squinted and looked around for the noise.

' _Ah it's the alarm clock'_ he thought as he caught the bigbright red lights flashing back at him. Reaching out he slammed his hand against the clock turning it off and buried his head back into his pillow. _God his head hurt. Like he got trampled by a thousand elephants._ Slowly as if it pained him, he thought back to the previous night, he couldn't remember much of what happened. But he knew he definitely got drunk. He pushed away any more thoughts of the night before and slowly sat up wincing, sitting on the edge of the bed he put his head into his hands and let out a deep sigh.

Taking a minute to collect his thoughts before slowly standing up, he took one step forwards and stumbled slightly before regaining his balance. Making it to his bedroom door he unlocked it and made his way to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him he immediately went for the medicine cabinet. Grabbing the Tylenol and filling the glass next to the sink he popped two into his mouth. Sticking the glass back down he grabbed the sides of the sink, leaned over and sighed.

He closed his eyes for a brief second before reopening them and washing his face. After drying his hands and face he looked into the mirror, and was kinda shocked, he was a complete _mess_. His hair stuck up in every way that was possible like he had run his hands through it nonstop, his eyes were bloodshot, and he could definitely see the black bags underneath. All in all, he was a _total_ mess.

He sighed again "What did you expect Kougami?" he mumbled running his hand thru his hair. He turned and started walking to the kitchen, he looked at his watch he hadn't taken off since the day before, _6:05AM_. Sheesh, no wonder he was so tired, he was pretty sure he didn't sleep until at least 3:30.

Flipping on the light to the kitchen and wincing against its bright lights he walked (rather stumbled) to his coffee machine, a few quick buttons later he had a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hands. Take a sip of the hot liquid he considered going back to sleep for another hour before getting the kids up and himself ready for work. _Work. Jesus, how awesome was that? Getting drunk on a workday, what a_ great _way to start the day. Hungover. Smart thinking Kougami. Dumbass._ He cringed slightly at his next thought of a bunch of talkative hormonal teenagers, they were loud and giggly on a good day and today was _not_ a good day. He was pretty sure he was still somewhat drunk, no way one could get _that_ drunk and wake up three hours later _not_ drunk. _Nice, just how he imagined teaching his class, drunk off his ass (somewhat)._

Deciding to just forgo the sleep and start breakfast he walked (stumbled) to his fridge and peered inside.

"….."

He imagined a giant dust bunny blowing across his floor in a reenactment of some old western movie. How on earth could his fridge be THAT empty? Why hadn't Kira gone shopping? _That damn woman alwa-_

He slammed the fridge closed, suddenly angry at what he just thought, how could he forget? What was he thinking? That she was just gonna show up on his doorstep with bags of groceries going "Hey, I know I fucked another man behind your back for six months and you found us in bed together but I brought groceries!" and he'd just let her in? Yamato snorted. Yeah, like that would happen. _Not._

Grabbing the less than half full box of oatmeal from the cupboard and setting it on the counter he made a mental note of going to the supermarket today after work _desperately._

He looked at his watch _6:25AM_ blinked back at him, way too early to make food. Instead, he finished his coffee and made his way to the bathroom.

A long(ish) shower should wake and sober him up a bit more.

* * *

Warm water ran down his back, his arms braced on the wall in front of him and his head hanging between. Eyes closed he focused on the warm spray of water and nothing more. He was tired of thinking, he was just tired altogether.

 _Two weeks_ was all it had been since he gave his wife-soon-to-be-ex- the divorce papers, and he hadn't heard a single word back from Takao regarding them. Although he knew these things took time and Takao had said as much, he just wanted her to sign them and be done with it all. Quick and easy. But he knew that was just his own wishful thinking, and even if he didn't want to talk to her he knew there was a lot they _needed_ to talk about. One of them being the children, it was a topic he wasn't looking forward to having anytime soon. He knew she would want them or at least partial custody and while he knew she has _some_ right to see them he wasn't too fond of the idea. As far as he was concerned she gave up her rights the day she took another man to her bed, she gave up being a mother the day she completely destroyed their family. Were they even a thought everytime she was with him? These were _his_ children and he'd be damn if she thought he was going to let that asshole be part of their lives.

Sighing Yamato turned off the water, grabbed his towel and made his way to his bedroom to change. He just prayed that this wouldn't drag out for months and months on end.

* * *

 **I know, it was kinda short think it was only 1100 words. But! It's better than no chapter at all.**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow! (Is that even the order I usually go in? Seems wrong hmm)**

 **Love you all**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope, your eyes DIDN'T deceive you, I really did upload another chapter! This is my apology for such a long delay after I promised to update again soon. So go on, read it! ;)  
**

 **This chapter takes place a week after the last one, just so no one gets confused. So far we're a month in from when Yamato found out she cheated.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean she's refusing to sign it?"

"Exactly what I said Yamato, she's sent the documents in with a note stating _'I won't sign until I can talk to Yamato_.' At this point were at a stalemate, I recommended that you comply with her request and talk to her" Takao said lifting his coffee to his lips.

Yamato scowled "I have nothing to say to her."

Takao raised an eyebrow at him "Yamato-"

"Talking won't change anything so it's useless and a waste of time."

Takao sighed, "Yamato, I know you're angry and rightfully so but we both know there's a lot you both need to speak about. I'm not saying you have to meet her alone, we can have her come into the office and I'll stay present with you so you're not speaking alone. But this is something we have to do in order to move forward."

Yamato sunk down into his chair the more he talked, of course, he knew he was completely right and he was being slightly by childish pouting and refusing to speak to her. He sighed as he looked up from his crossed arms at Takao who was patiently waiting for him to speak. He was grateful for Takao and he could see why he was such a great lawyer, kind, patient, but firm. And he knew he was blessed to have the man sitting across from him as one of his dearest friends.

"Alright, I suppose I can, but here in the office."

Takao nodded and smiled at him "That's fine, I'll contact her and set up a meeting."

Yamato threw his head back and sighed "This is such a pain in the ass, she gonna ask about seeing the kids isn't she?"

"I would assume so."

"Would it be too harsh of me to tell her 'You can see them when hell freezes over'?"

Takao chuckled, "Maybe just a little, in the end, she's still their mother".

Yamato scowled, "What kind of mother brings the man they're cheating on their husband with home?" He looked to Takao and swallowed the lump in his throat "If I hadn't come home early that day, it could have been the twins who would have walked in to see an another man in the house. How could you disgrace your home like that and call yourself a mother?"

Takao shook his head sadly "I don't know what she was thinking Yamato, it's an awful situation but we should be thankful that neither Aki nor Ruka came home to that" Yamato nodded "there are questions you have that I believe need to be answered, this meeting should do some good."

"Maybe…" Yamato turned his head and stared at the painting on the wall.

Takao watched him for a minute sadly, he really couldn't understand the pain he knew his friend had to be going through.

"How are you holding up Yamato?"

Still staring at the painting of an empty wheat field he answered: "Holding, I suppose, nothing else I can really do." He mentioned nothing of how he drinks himself into oblivion several times a week. He's never been a heavy drinker, he'd have the occasional beer after work or if he went to Long Island. But that changed after everything with Kira, he went to having a few beers a week to having several a night. He knew he should be worried about how he was turning to alcohol but he couldn't bring himself to stop or care, it was his coping mechanism, a horrible one but one nonetheless.

But he was smart enough _not_ to tell Takao that, he knew for a fact he _would not_ be happy to learn that fact and he knew it would definitely come back and bite him in the ass one day.

So in order to not dig deeper into how he was doing Yamato changed the subject, "I told the kids."

Takao wisely let the subject drop and went with the change "Oh? And how did that go?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would, they were upset of course and there were tears when I told them that their mother wasn't coming back home. They kept asking why" He sighed.

"What did you say?" Takao asked truly curious on how he handled that question.

Yamato shrugged "What could I say? Couldn't exactly tell them that their mother cheated. So I said that ' _sometimes mommies and daddies decide that it's best if they live in different places_.'" He frowned, visibly getting upset "Aki asked me if it was their fault that she left that if they listened better she would have stayed. Can you believe that?"

Takao's eyebrows drew together "For a child, it's a sudden shock to go from having both parents to just one living at home. It's natural that they start to think that perhaps it was their fault."

"I know that!" Yamato snapped, standing up he started to pace back and forth running his hands through his hair, "I know, it's not their fault and I told them as much. It was just so awful to hear him say that, my own child blaming himself for the wrongdoings of his mother. And I can't even blame all of this on her no matter how much I wish I could. I can't stand here and say that this whole thing is on her."

Takao frowned at him "Good lord Yamato, what _are_ you talking about? This isn't _your_ fault."

Yamato fell back into his chair and let his head fall into his hands gripping his hair "Isn't it, though? I was clearing doing some _thing_ wrong if she felt the need to run to another man. Perhaps I wasn't giving her enough attention or made her feel unappreciated, I know I was busy with work, sometimes staying in a bit late and leaving her with the kids." Yamato could feel himself tearing up and his voice started to quiver "but goddammit Takao _I tried_ , I really did, but I obviously wasn't trying hard enough. How could I've been so damn blind?" And now he could feel the tears coming, "Six months Takao, _six months!_ How could I not see it? What did I do to make her so damn unhappy?" He choked back on a sob, he could feel a hand gently rubbing his back "What was wrong with _me_? Why could I be enough? And even after everything I still love her. Fuck! Just _why!?_ "

Takao said nothing and continued to rub his back then finally, "You did nothing wrong Yamato, none of this is your fault. You may have been busy with work but she made the decision to go out and do what she did. Attention? Unappreciated? Are you joking? You rarely came to LI unless you brought her and the kids, you gave all your attention to your family. You lavished her in compliments and gifts all the time. I don't remember a time where you _weren't_ doting on her, you were always holding her hand or kissing her anytime I saw you both. You were a loving husband and a great father. And it's okay to still love her, this isn't something you'll get over quickly, give yourself time Yamato it's only been a month. It was her that unappreciated _you_ , she's lost a wonderful man and she will regret it one day, trust me."

Yamato said nothing but he lifted his face from his hands and rested his elbows on his thighs, his wet slightly red eyes met the kneeling Takao's and bit his lip to stop it from quivering as his eyes filled with tears once again at Takao's gentle eyes and smile.

Unable to stop himself he pulled the older man into a bone crushing hug "Thank you Takao, just thank you so much. I-I don't know what I'd do without you."

Takao chuckled lightly and returned the hug knowing he was at his most vulnerable "probably crash and burn" he said jokingly to ease the mood.

Yamato let out a small laugh and let his tears fall as Takao resumed his gentle back rubbing.

"More than likely."

* * *

 **Did I tear up writing it? Yes, just a little. Am I keeping in Character guys? I really hope so. Already working on the next chapter wish me luck!  
**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **Looove you**


	8. Chapter 8 Part one

**Phew! Alright here we are! I've decided to split this chapter into two parts. Mainly because it'd make more sense that way. Do apologize for the delay!**

 **Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that you have an even better New years!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Saturdays in the Kougami household were relatively normal, they were almost an exact replica of every other day of the week. _Almost._ Saturdays and sometimes Sundays were the _only_ days the Kougami twins got to sleep in until almost 11 am. After waking they'd be greeted with their favorite chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes and a nice tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. The day was _always_ packed full of fun things to do, whether it be learning how to roller skate in the park to a full day at the swimming pool the twins would be tired and tuckered out by dinner time.

 _Dinner time_ was by far their favorite time of the day (although they _loved_ pancakes and the delicious lunch of hotdogs and ice cream was immensely enjoyed at the time). Dinner was a _whole_ 'nother category, it varied, sometimes their mother would make an English cuisine or perhaps Indian, maybe even Thai. Whatever it was, it was _new_ and it was _different, every_ Saturday (and let's not forget the slice of chocolate cake with whip cream their daddy secretly lets them eat).

Which is why Yamato strived to make sure that this Saturday was like every other Saturday, he'll admit and say that for the past month Saturdays in the Kougami household had been rather _bland_.

Some days would pass with Yamato just being too worn out from everything to get up early and make chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes. But by at least 1 pm _every Saturday,_ Yamato would drag himself to the park then to the little diner on the corner for hotdogs and ice cream no matter how exhausted he was. And then he'd make his way to Long Island, twins in tow, unable to, anymore, in fear of actually passing _completely_ out.

He was more than thankful that the guys would entertain the kids while he went upstairs to try and get at least a couple more hours sleep. Teaching 25 to 30 moody, sometimes giggly but always _loud_ teenage boys and girls from early morning to mid-afternoon was more stressful than people think. Combined with the stress of being in the middle of a divorce _and_ trying to raise not one but _two_ hyper six-year-olds. Yamato had a newfound respect for single hardworking mothers, he had _no_ idea _how they did it._

But this Saturday was going to be different, he was determined to make it so. And that's how Yamato found himself in the kitchen at 8:30 am trying to make both chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes from scratch.

"Hmmm, in a saucepan combine butter and milk, _low heat_ , okay, check. In a bowl mix flour, sugar, baking powder?" Yamato pulled his head away from the cookbook and searched the cupboards for the little orange box labeled baking powder.

"Baking powder, check. Salt, check. Mixed, check."

Taking a sip (or four) of his double shot (almost triple) coffee because he was going to _really_ need it, Yamato whisked the eggs and added the buttery milk mix. Once he added his dry ingredients to his wet, he added his chocolate chips and spooned the mix onto his burning hot buttery pan. Once the batter for his chocolate chip pancakes which smelled _divine_ , was finished, Yamato started on his blueberry ones.

Mixing his flour, sugar, and salt, then his milk, eggs, and butter, he gently folded in his blueberries and set out to pour the batter into the pan. Thirty-five minutes later Yamato had his stack of blueberry pancakes next to his chocolate chip ones.

Yawning and sticking his now empty coffee cup into the sink, Yamato looked at the clock; it was now 9:30. Shaking his head a little, he started cleaning up his mess, making sure he washed all the bowls beforehand so there weren't tons of dishes to do later. Once all cleaned, he pulled out his electronic juice maker and grabbed the rather large bag of oranges he got the day before. He set out to make his freshly squeezed orange juice.

After twenty, yes twenty oranges, Yamato placed his pitcher of juice in the fridge to cool. Turning his eye to the rather large mess he sighed, it wasn't his fault he pushed down too hard causing the juice to squirt everywhere… _Okay_ so maybe it was.

Getting to work, Yamato cleaned and put away his gadget, he may or may not have stroked it once (twice) with a loving sigh. Wiping down the counters, cupboards, and floor, he threw the paper towels away and started to set the table. Placing silverware, cups, Ruka's purple princess and Aki's green Hulk (his newest obsession) ones, with matching plates. Both sets had matching silverware but as Ruka said " _Daddy. We're_ six, _not three, matching forks are for babies"_ Aki steadily agreeing with his younger sister.

Honestly, Yamato had a hard time keeping the smile off his face and the laughter from his voice. Just the thought of his little girl with hands on her hips and a disapproving stare telling him off made him chuckle. _It was adorable._

Setting both stacks of pancakes along with the syrup on the table, Yamato took another look at the clock which ticked _10:41_. Leaving the juice in the fridge Yamato made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower before waking the twins.

* * *

Exactly fifteen minutes later two sleepy small redheads stared wide-eyed at the table, a slightly bigger but just as sleepy redhead stared at the younger pair.

Grinning at them both with a slightly tired look in his eyes Yamato asked: "So, what do you think?"

"Whoaaaaaaaaa" staring wide eye at the stack of pancakes Aki rushed to the table, his younger twin following right behind him. "Daddy, there's _soooo_ many!" there were more pancakes sitting there than his mom _ever_ made!

Ruka's eyes sparkled as she reached for a blueberry pancake "blueberry, chocolate, blueberry" she grinned as she stacked pancake on top of pancake.

Yamato looked amused as he watched her, "Sweetheart, don't you think that's too many?"

Ruka stopped and stared at her father like he just said the Toothfairy wasn't real, her eyes watering slightly.

Panicking Yamato quickly said, "Uh, I mean, that looks wonderful princess, be sure to eat it all."

Her tears magically gone, she grinned and nodded, "Okay daddy!"

Sighing in relief, he kissed her head and offered to pour their syrup.

Disaster one avoided? _Confirmed._

One sticky hour later Yamato sent a very stick Aki to the bath (He'd knocked the syrup over himself and on top of the table). A less sticky –but still needing a bath- Ruka helped him clean up.

"All clean daddy!" Ruka bounded up to him with a big grin.

"Thanks, princess, why don't you go get ready for your bath hm?"

Grinning at her father Ruka nodded and with the grace of a six-year-old hopped her way to the bathroom.

Chuckling Yamato continued to clean up, today was starting off to be a good day-

"DADDY! Aki splashed water all over me!"

Ah _yes_ , a very good day.

* * *

 **It's been awhile since we've had some twin action right? Perfect chapter(s) filler before the big meeting, yikes!  
**

 **Anywho, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, ya'll are the best ever!**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **Love, sent~  
**


End file.
